masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vancouver
Delete Proposal Ok, this is yet another article that doesn't come close to having enough information to justify a full article. Information in this article contains information that is better covered elsewhere. Therefore, I have to vote delete. Lancer1289 03:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) The Lazarus Research Station is seen once in ME2 and has its own page. No major plot points revolve around the station...--BrewCrew4Life21 03:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :"No major plot points"? You have got to be joking. Lancer1289 03:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Not really... Commander Shepard's reconstruction was never seen in the game aside from a 30 second cutscene... Vancouver on the other hand had a full scale Reaper invasion occur in it along with the Normandy's escape, and her retrofits, and Commander Shepard's trial. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . :To be honest, I agree with BrewCrew4Life21. How do you expect it to become a detailed article if you propose deletion less than an hour after it's creation. The internet isn't running out of room anytime soon. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 03:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::And the fact you are agreeing on that point alone is telling me that you are missing the point. Using the "room" excuse isn't a reason. Lancer1289 03:26, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Perhaps you'd care to explain your reasons. I agreed with the point BrewCrew4Life21 made, the "room" was a joke. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 03:28, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::(edit conflict)Becuase this content can be better covered elsewhere, and having it's own article is merely a repeat of that information. It is redundant when any information put here will end up being stretched to the limit as it is. Lancer1289 03:32, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::You say it's better covered elsewhere, but (whilst this is only MY opinion) I disagree - when I first looked for London - I came here and typed in 'London', and I received no results. As a major settings for the game, that and Vancouver really deserve articles. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 03:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::::And for god's sake Salkie has his own page when he plays no role what so ever in ME2 and yet Vancouver can't have a page? - BrewCrew4Life21 :I also oppose deletion. There is a decent amount of information here. Also, I saw Lancer's post on BrewCrew4Life21's talk page, saying that cities don't get their own articles. If that's the case, then shouldn't all of the firebase articles be deleted as well because there are existing articles on Noveria, Benning, Horizon, etc.? TheUnknown285 03:31, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Completely different situations. The Firebase locations have articles because they are multiplayer maps. If they were featured solely in single-player, then I would not have gone to the trouble of creating them since their terrain and best tactics to traverse them would be described in the appropriate mission articles. Eventually, the Firebase articles will be expanded to allow for player notes (multiplayer strategies) and other information which would not belong in the mission articles, hence the separation. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Deletion supported. The article contains no info that is not stated elsewhere, and indeed cities do not normally receive their own articles. Also, on the point of the firebases, while there are articles on the planets, the firebase articles should be more geared towards information on the levels as they appear in multiplayer, with perhaps info on strategies and such. Think of it as a the multiplayer equivalent of a single-player mission article. Arbington 03:41, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Yes the article contains no information stated else where, but when it was put up for deletion literally two minuets after creation, who can be surprised. Alexsau1991 (talk page) 03:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) ::And whats wrong with having an article for the sole purpose of having all info on the subject in one convenient and easy to find place, instead of having to scour half the Wiki just to find what you were looking for all along. Isn't that what Wiki's were made for?--BrewCrew4Life21 03:56, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oppose deletion. Balitant 03:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I oppose, considering it's a location that you are in, as well as a major setting in Prologue: Earth. LordDeathRay 05:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I oppose deletion as well. Bastian9 19:45, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Support deletion.--Legionwrex 21:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Support.--Xaero Dumort 21:46, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Oppose deletion. Vancouver and London, as major settings in game, deserve their own articles.Garhdo 19:16, March 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm all for the information being kept, but it shouldn't be it's own page. It should be a sub-section of either Earth or Prologue: Earth. It doesn't need its own page.--Xaero Dumort 08:10, March 29, 2012 (UTC) :Support deletion. Other Earth cities just as prominent if not more so don't have their own articles, and for good reason. And the comparison to Lazarus Station is specious. Despite assurances to the contrary one of the most major plot points of ME2 takes place there. Unless Shepard being brought back from the dead is somehow not integral to the plot of ME2? It's certainly integral to the plot of ME3! SpartHawg948 20:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I oppose deletion. It is a location in the game, and there are other locations that have their own articles that only briefly appear in the games, such as Minuteman Station. Seburo 21:39, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Support deletion.Typhoonstorm95 21:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I support deletion as well. Mr. Mittens 22:11, March 31, 2012 (UTC) :Support deletion. Originally, I had hoped we would have articles for Vancouver and other ME3 mission locations, but unfortunately there's far less information on them than I anticipated. No Codex entries, no expository character dialogue, nothing usable aside from whatever observations the player makes. Maybe future ME material will be more generous on the subject, or community attitudes will change, and this article can be re-created. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) The deletion proposal passes 8-7. Deleting now. -- Commdor (Talk) 03:19, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Defense Committee Per ANN, there is likely more than one defense committee. Quote (emphasis added), "In the report, acquired by the free-information group TruthHax, '''a top-secret emergency defense committee' admits that the powerful dreadnought at the center of the battle may not have been of geth construction."'' Regardless of whether or not the committee seen in ME3 is the same as the committee mentioned in the ANN report, it appears from the wording that multiple such committees exist. That this particular one is located in Vancouver indicates that it may not be so integral to the Alliance's military administration, which is further supported by the fact that Arcturus Station is the political and military nerve center of the Alliance, not Vancouver, and that Prime Minister Amul Shastri and Admiral Hackett were stated to be in charge of the Alliance's political apparatus and navy respectively, not this committee. In short, this defense committee does not appear to be important enough to be noted as the sole defining feature of the Vancouver base. -- Commdor (Talk) 21:38, March 26, 2012 (UTC) :The dialogue between Commander Shepard and Anderson (as well as their power over an admiral) indicates something other than what you are stating. Furthermore, being at Vancouver instead of Arcturus Station isn't really an indication of anything given that that only means that they likely aren't the Defense Committee for the entire Alliance (leaving them as likely being the Defense Committee for the entire Earth). On a side note even if the sentence isn't include in its original form, we should at least mention them in the article. Anyways, I have things to do so we'll have to have this argument later.Bastian9 22:00, March 26, 2012 (UTC)